legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brickys
The Brickys are a LEGO Message Boards awards contest originally held at the end of every year, but is now held every six months. It was run by Daniel77724 in the MB News Central in the News Forum from 2009-2011, but from 2012 it was held in the LNSA by Huohana. In 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016 they were held by Diglett809 in the Community Chat forum. The Brickys were created by Daniel77724 in 2009 as an adaptation of the LMB-NSA, another awards contest run by HQuiff earlier in 2009. At first the competition was made up on the spot, but an official set of rules were made by 2011. The Brickys have 10 award categories which MLB users can vote others user for. These categories are: Best News Reporter, Best News Station, Best Leader, Best Quality Poster, Fastest Poster, Friendliest User, Funniest User, Best Avatar, Best Signature, and MB User Of The Year. There are 3 rounds of voting in the Brickys: Nominations, Judging, and Voting. In the first round, users nominate their favourite for each category; in the second round, the Brickys judges give each nominee a score, and in the third round, the users vote. Each round eliminates users until there is one left. Following the 2015 Brickys, the Brickys were made twice a year to better account for the opinions of the users throughout the year, not just at the end. Brickys Results 2009 Best News Reporter: Alemas Best News Station: LVANS* Best In-Depth Poster:** HQuiff Friendliest User: Flash Best Avatar: HQuiff Funniest User: Dude777477 Best Station/HQ Leader: Tommy Best Signature: Dude *LVANS was the teaming up of LVNS and LNSA as they did not want any competition. This action was discontinued in later Brickys. **Now referred to as Best Quality Poster. 2009 was the first Brickys and was completely experimental. The MB User Of The Year and Fastest Poster awards were added later. 2010 Best News Reporter: Alemas Best News Station: LNSA Best Leader: Alemas Best Quality Poster: Riolu777 Fastest Poster: Rock-o-Ages Friendliest User: ROA Funniest User: USA Best Avatar: Ryo-757 Best Signature: Wertys761 MB User Of The Year Top 10: #ROA #Cr9 #Alemas #Wertys #USA #Dude #Riolu #CaptainBrickMaster #JohnnyNeutron #Ryo 2011 Best News Reporter: Brickie Best News Station: LNSA Best Leader: Genralaustin Best Quality Poster: Cr9 Fastest Poster: Eragon1299 Friendliest User:Dwarfy Funniest User: Michaelyoda Best Avatar: Selucia Best Signature: BusyCityGuy02 MB User Of The Year Top 10: #Rock-o-Ages #Riolu777 #Cr9 #OakTree #Huohana #Wertys761 #Friendlylightspark #Alemas #Guacamole1998 #Selucia 2012 Best Reporter: Alemas2005 Best Topic Maker: Dwarfminefan580 Best Story Writer: Dude774777 Funniest User: Riolu777 Friendliest User: Dwarfminefan580 Best Avatar: Alemas2005 Best Roleplayer: Dude774777 Best Quality Poster: Dwarfminefan580 Best Signature: Lego.minifig MB User of the Year Top 10: #Dwarfminefan580- 670 votes #Dude774777- 584 votes #Skulduggery773- 245 votes #LEGO.minifig- 225 votes #Brickgirl99x- 200 votes #Riolu777- 199 votes #8ObiWan88- 171 votes #ISAIAHJC31- 158 votes #Diglett809- 153 votes #Alemas- 135 votes 2013 Best Topic: Lego Minifigures Road Trip Best Topic Maker: GideonF210 Best Story Writer: Coson13 Funniest User: CosmicBrick783 Friendliest User: Master Oshawott Best Avatar: Wolfasa Best Roleplayer- Lego613master Best Quality Poster: Master Oshawott Best Signature: CosmicBrick783 MB User of the Year Top 10: # Diglett809- 129 votes # Skulduggery773- 115 votes # GideonF210- 100 votes # MasterOshawott- 93 votes # Dwarfminefan580- 85 votes # Frankfrost2- 68 votes # Wolfasa- 66 votes # TannerJ2598- 61 votes # Keplers- 57 votes # Benboy755- 53 votes 2014 Best Topic: Elite Rank Help Team Best Topic Maker: Diglett809 Best Story Writer: Skulduggery773 Funniest User: TolkienNerds Friendliest User: Diglett809 Best Avatar: BattleTruckGalactica Best Roleplayer: Rex_Cody279 Best Quality Poster: Diglett809 Best Signature: ElementFinn MB User of the Year Top 10: # Diglett809- 249 votes # Skulduggery773- 148 votes # Sam8432- 100 votes # M4Jesus- 98 votes # NinjagoDude9442- 84 votes # Abbeadventurous114- 81 votes # TolkienNerds-80 votes # GideonF210- 79 votes # Dwarfminefan580- 57 votes # Keplers- 53 votes 2015 Best Topic: The LMB Coffee Table Best Topic Maker: Gollymolly Best Story Writer: Skulduggery773 Friendliest User: Varnika913 Best Avatar: Johnyjo Best Roleplayer: Keplers Best Quality Poster: Varnika913 Best Signature: Ked830 MB User of the Year Top 10: # Gollymolly - 351 votes # Skulduggery773 - 310 votes # Varnika913 - 298 votes # Ked830 -171 votes # Johnyjo - 163 votes # Diglett809 - 153 votes # Nasa105 - 138 votes # Robin_Go - 135 votes # TheFlash213 - 130 votes # Keplers - 106 votes. 2016 'First Half of the Year' Best Topic: What Do You Listen To While Posting Best Topic Maker: Gollymolly Best Story Writer: Boomer2k Funniest User: Robin_Go Friendliest User: SenseiGrace Best Avatar: TheFlash213 Best Roleplayer: Keplers Best Quality Poster: Gollymolly Best Signature: Nasa105 MB User of the Year Top 10: #Gollymolly - 199 votes #Robin_Go - 181 votes #SenseiGrace - 149 votes #SSTO - 131 votes #Keplers - 102 votes #TheFlash213 - 109 votes #Nasa105 - 96 votes #Kingwja- 79 votes #Maggie_15 - 71 votes #Digglet809 - 61 votes Category:Topics Category:Lego News Forum Category:2009 Category:Community Chat Forum